Cadaveri Eccellenti
by Roux Marlet
Summary: ...bagaikan matahari. Lebih baik menerangi orang dengan sinarnya daripada sekadar bersinar. / Siapa di sini yang merupakan "cadaveri eccellenti", yang layak diprioritaskan dalam misi asasinasi? / Sidestory of Bleach X Naruto fanfiction "Past, Present, and Future" #SariRoti #KoroMon


_Disclaimer_ : Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun lewat tulisan ini, hanya untuk kepuasan berimajinasi dan menjajal kemampuan menulis.

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Bleach** (c) Tite Kubo

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Cadaveri Eccellenti**

a 3-crossover fanfiction by Roux Marlet

 _sidestory of_ **Past, Present, and Future** (c) Roux Marlet

#SariRoti #KoroMon

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cepat bagai kilat. Menawan bagai tarian._

 _Pria muda itu menangkap gelas anggur itu sebelum terjatuh lalu meminum isinya. Belatinya yang berdarah-darah lenyap di balik jasnya yang elegan._

 _Di bawah kakinya tergeletak sang pemilik gelas yang telah putus nyawa._

" _Jadikan aku muridmu!" seru seorang bocah setelah pulih dari keterkejutan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rio de Janeiro tidak banyak berubah. Orang-orang masih saling teriak sana-sini, cuacanya masih sepanas dahulu, dan di sepanjang jalan terhampar barang dagangan aneka rupa.

Tapi pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu tidak memedulikan sekitarnya—atau ia seharusnya begitu. Sedang dicarinya seseorang, maka mau tak mau diperhatikannya setiap wajah benar-benar.

Terik matahari Brasil siang itu membuat peluhnya membanjiri kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Kalau bukan demi _orang itu_ , bah, dia tidak akan mau menerjang segala kerepotan ini. Apalagi di kota berikon _Cristo Redentor_ , Kristus Penebus,yang penuh kenangan ini.

Bukannya Yammy Largo seorang melankolis—bukan, dia lebih ke tipe sanguinis sebenarnya—tapi dia sering mendapat misi asasinasi di Rio. Benar, _mendapat_ misi. Sudah lebih dari satu dekade dirinya mengabdi pada seseorang, dan orang itu ternyata kabur seperti pengecut saat seluruh tim _assassin_ -nya dipertaruhkan di Spanyol akhir tahun 1974.

Runtuh sudah segala kepercayaannya terhadap sang pimpinan yang menyebut dirinya mafia Jepang. Yammy adalah satu-satunya anggota tim yang tidak tertangkap—meloloskan diri dari polisi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dia sudah kembali ke alam lepas, bebas melakukan yang dia mau tanpa kekangan Sousuke Aizen.

Sedari dulu Yammy adalah _top assassin_ , kapan saja dia luang maka misi membunuh orang penting jatuh ke tangannya. Dalam tim sepuluh orang yang dinamai _Espada_ oleh Aizen, peringkat Yammy adalah nomor nol. Lebih tinggi dari nomor satu, dan angka itu ditato di lengan kirinya. Tak punya hati dan tak punya masa lalu, demikian doktrin yang menginisiasinya dalam tim yang kini telah bubar itu.

" _Hookah_ asli Turki, Tuan?" seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap menawarkan pipa panjang aneh kepadanya. Yammy menolaknya. Dia tidak sedang memerlukan alat untuk merokok narkoba saat ini.

Yang Yammy perlukan adalah insulin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku harus mencari koneksi lain. Kenalanku di negara ini tertangkap aparat kemarin. Kutinggal kau setengah hari saja."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban, karena memang lawan bicaranya tak lagi mampu bersuara. Di malam naas di Spanyol itu, 1 Desember 1974, Ulquiorra Chifer telah menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus di bawah pengaruh hipnotis yang kuat._

" _Apa kau mengerti perkataanku, eh?" suara Yammy mengeras. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengerjapkan sepasang mata hijau terang yang tampak hampa._

 _Tak hanya jadi bisu, Ulquiorra kehilangan stabilitas mentalnya sejak malam itu. Entah apa yang telah Aizen perbuat pada anak angkatnya yang sekaligus bertitel Espada peringkat empat itu._

 _Yammy memang satu-satunya Espada yang tidak tertangkap. Ulquiorra sendiri tadinya dikurung di sel tahanan CIA sebelum dipindah ke interpol dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa di Illinois, Amerika Serikat. Yammy mengira vonis kegilaan itu hanya pura-pura agar terhindar dari jerat hukum, tapi setelah diingatnya lagi Ulquiorra yang empat belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu sangat payah dalam berakting, dia malah jadi pusing sendiri._

 _Karena keadaan Ulquiorra yang sekarang mematahkan semua doktrinasi Aizen. Bagaimanapun juga, Yammy seorang manusia. Didorong oleh benda bernama hati nurani yang selalu disangkalnya, Yammy keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membawa Ulquiorra kabur bersamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Signor_ Yammy Largo!"

Tak segera menoleh, Yammy mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi sebelum melirik pada pemuda yang memanggil namanya. Seorang Italia, seperti Yammy sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bicara cepat,

"Saya sudah menunggu _Signor_ dari tadi. Mari."

Dia berbalik, menyelinap di antara tenda-tenda darurat para pedagang, dan Yammy mengikutinya.

"Barangnya ada di gudang kami," ujar si pemuda menjelaskan sambil berjalan. Menurut Yammy, orang itu mirip Ulquiorra. Rambutnya hitam, tingginya sedang, tubuhnya langsing menjurus kurus, kulitnya putih. Usianya juga kira-kira sepantaran. Dua hal yang perbedaannya paling mencolok adalah warna matanya yang hitam dan—

"Terima kasih sudah memercayai jasa kami."

—seulas senyum terbaik yang diberikan kepada Yammy, yang mungkin akan menjadi pelanggan tetap perdagangan obat ilegal si pemuda di masa depan.

Ya, senyum itu. Ulquiorra tidak pernah tersenyum seumur hidupnya. Ditambah nasibnya yang _pahit_ baik secara harafiah maupun konotatif, tidak mungkin lagi wajah itu bisa tampak 'hidup' seperti milik pemuda di hadapan Yammy sekarang.

"Apakah barangnya bisa dikirim ke Meksiko?" Yammy bertanya dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Bisa diatur, _Signor,_ " sahut si pemuda dengan keramahan yang tulus.

"Baguslah."

"Senang bisa membantu Anda, _Signor_." Senyum itu masih ada di sana, terpampang sopan.

Sama sekali lain dengan Ulquiorra. Eh, kenapa Yammy jadi membanding-bandingkan calon langganannya ini dengan si _Cuatro_ Espada?

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benak Yammy saat kebetulan pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka masih berada di tengah-tengah pasar dadakan yang dibangun menjelang hari raya di Rio.

"Apakah Anda sudah ingat siapa saya, _Signor_?"

Ya. Yammy memang mengenalnya, baru saja memori itu muncul. _Mereka_ memang mirip. Karena itulah Yammy dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Ulquiorra di tempat kerja. Tapi sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu...

"Kau..."

Mendadak lebih siaga, Yammy memandangi pemuda itu. Dia selalu membawa belati dan pistol di kiri-kanan sakunya, tapi tidak mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Si pemuda juga tidak tampak seperti akan menyerangnya, meskipun senyumnya sedikit memudar.

" _O-hisashiburi, Sensei_. Lama tak berjumpa."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadikan aku muridmu!"_

 _Anggur merah itu masih tercecap nikmat di mulutnya._

" _Menakjubkan sekali!" seru anak kecil itu sekali lagi. Yammy Largo menyeringai dan memberi isyarat supaya anak itu mendekat._

" _Kau mau jadi muridku?" Yammy mengulangi permintaan sang anak._

 _Anak berkulit putih kumal itu mengangguk. Pakaiannya compang-camping. Matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam. Senyumnya lebar dalam kekaguman yang mendalam._

" _Di mana orang tuamu?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

 _Di daerah konflik tempat mafia bersarang ini, jawaban seperti itu sangat biasa dijumpai. Seringai Yammy melebar saat anak itu berujar,_

" _Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."_

 _Memiliki_ partner in crime _yang selisih usianya lebih dari satu dekade membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Yammy. Anak yang dipungutnya di sebuah kota kumuh di Italia bagian selatan itu seringkali bermanfaat baginya untuk kabur dari penjara. Sesuai janjinya, Yammy mengajari anak itu berbagai macam hal untuk bertahan hidup dari kriminalitas—terutama di daerah kekuasaan mafia Sicilia. Membunuh atau dibunuh, demikian prinsip Yammy yang diwariskan kepada muridnya itu._

 _Yammy banyak tertawa dan menyeringai—kebiasaan yang dilakukannya setelah puas membunuh seseorang. Mungkin orang awam akan menyebutnya_ psycho _. Tapi di balik itu, tawa Yammy yang keluar karena lelucon atau hal-hal duniawi, misalnya harta atau wanita, terasa hangat dan mengundang orang yang mendengar untuk ikut tertawa._

 _Bagi si murid, Yammy bagaikan matahari. Memancarkan radiasi yang menularkan kehangatan di balik topeng pembunuh berdarah dinginnya._

 _Mereka seperti kakak dan adik. Yammy sendiri menikmati kehidupannya yang santai bersama si murid yang kemudian berusia genap sepuluh tahun ketika sesuatu mengusik kebersamaan yang absurd itu._

 _Seorang mafia Jepang ingin merekrut Yammy. Dengan_ track record _penuh keberhasilan dalam pembunuhan maupun kabur dari penjara, pendapatan Yammy bisa jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar. Jelas dia tertarik. Dipelajarinya bahasa Jepang—Yammy tidak ingin ditipu—sembari mempertimbangkan tawaran itu, dan diajarinya pula si murid. Yammy ingin membawanya ikut serta ke Spanyol, markas si mafia Jepang berada. Dan entah sejak kapan, si murid memanggilnya 'Sensei'._

 _Tapi rupanya Sousuke Aizen berpendapat lain. Yammy adalah calon anggota timnya yang terkuat, dan dia tidak mau tetek bengek masa lalu si_ assassin _mengganggunya bekerja dalam Espada. Jadi dipengaruhinya Yammy sedemikian rupa hingga suatu pagi si bocah Italia berusia sepuluh tahun terbangun sendirian tanpa jejak apapun tentang Yammy di rumahnya._

 _Ditunggunya sang guru pulang, namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi._

 _Bagi si murid, 'matahari'-nya telah terbenam dan ia ditinggalkan berjalan dalam gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yammy tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kepala berambut hitam itu meski telinganya menajam seiring makin sepinya jalanan yang mereka lalui—mereka melewati turunan yang agak curam menuju bagian bawah sebuah jembatan. Adakah orang ini menyimpan dendam padanya karena dahulu meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Aku tidak dendam pada _Sensei_ ," ujar pemuda itu sambil terus berjalan, menanggalkan formalitas dalam tata bahasanya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yammy. "Aku senang kita bisa bersua kembali. Tahukah _Sensei_ mengenai kabarku selama sebelas tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

"Kau tetap menjadi _assassin_?" tebak Yammy dengan nada waspada yang dikaburkannya seolah tak peduli.

 _Membunuh atau dibunuh_. Yammy masih ingat ajarannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melampaui _Sensei_."

Mendengar hal itu, Yammy sedikit merasa lega—tapi, hei. Jangan lengah!

"Aku sudah pernah dapat bermacam mata uang," lanjut si pemuda. "Salah satunya yen Jepang. Orang yang mempekerjakanku bahkan mengira aku orang Jepang."

"Hm," sahut Yammy, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Kenapa firasatnya tetap meraungkan alarm bahaya?

"Bahasa Jepangku bagus berkat _Sensei_." Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, Yammy juga berhenti. Si pemuda terkekeh pelan.

"Lucu," gumamnya sambil berbalik menghadap ke arah Yammy.

"Apanya?"

"Faktanya." Senyum itu merekah seiring munculnya sebilah pisau dari ujung lengan baju. "Lucu bahwa orang yang merenggut _Sensei_ dariku adalah orang yang mempekerjakanku sekarang."

Sepasang mata Yammy terpaku pada pisau itu dan pikirannya bekerja secepat kilat— _Aizen menyewa orang ini?_ Dalam sepersekian detik, ribuan milivolt sinyal sudah dikirim otaknya pada tubuhnya untuk melakukan gerakan yang diperlukan. Akan diserang dari mana dia...?

 _CLAPPP_ **!**

Yammy mengerjapkan mata dengan kaget dan, dalam setengah detik yang krusial itu, si pemuda menghantamnya dengan _stungun_ di tangan yang satu.

"Di mana Ulquiorra Chifer?" tanya pemuda itu, senyumnya masih tersungging, tahu pasti sang mantan guru tidak akan langsung pingsan hanya oleh _stungun_ kecil. Suara telapak tangannya yang saling beradu barusan seolah masih berdenging di telinga Yammy yang kini terduduk lumpuh dengan memalukan. Yammy berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk menyumpah namun seluruh ototnya tidak mau diajak kerja sama.

Pemuda mantan murid Yammy itu merogohi saku sang mantan guru satu per satu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan cepat. Sehelai kartu ditemukannya. Senyumnya melebar.

"Rupanya benar di Meksiko. Klienku akan senang sekali bereuni dengan putra angkatnya—sebelum menghabisinya sendiri. Maaf telah menipumu, _Sensei_. Tapi kau memang membuat kesalahan besar."

Jadi kenyataannya memang sesuai dugaan Yammy! Sousuke Aizen sesungguhnya menghendaki Ulquiorra mati—di RSJ, dia jarang menghabiskan makanannya dan kadang menyakiti diri sendiri—tapi Yammy membawanya kabur dan tidak membiarkan Ulquiorra bertindak ekstrem.

Yammy Largo mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menerjang pemuda itu dan dia berhasil. Diraihnya belatinya. Sumpah serapah terdengar selagi dua desing logam saling beradu.

"Kau tahu apa julukanku sekarang, _Sensei_?"

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, keduanya saling menangkis senjata satu sama lain.

" _Shinigami_." Si pemuda menjawab retorikanya sendiri sambil berkelit. "Dewa kematian. Pembunuh nomor satu di seluruh dunia."

"Keparat!" seru Yammy.

"Dan kau adalah target biasa, sayangnya," ucap sang _shinigami_ sembari menyarangkan tinju ke perut Yammy yang berhasil dihindari. "Ulquiorra Chifer-lah yang layak kusebut _cadaveri eccellenti_. Karena dia anak angkat Sousuke Aizen."

Kelihaian menggunakan pisau dan kemampuan bela diri keduanya sama hebatnya, namun Yammy masih merasakan efek kelumpuhan yang tersisa. Beberapa kali pisau si _shinigami_ mengenai anggota geraknya yang kebas.

"Aku sudah bersinar sekarang, _Sensei_. Dan kau sudah meredup. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yammy akhirnya meraih pistolnya dan menembak dari dekat tanpa ragu.

Sebelum tembakan itu sempat dilepaskan, si _shinigami_ meraih pucuk pistol itu dengan tangannya dan...

"Arrgggh!"

...pistol itu meletup keras di tempatnya, membuat kedua pihak terlempar.

Momen syok yang dialami Yammy jadi berlipat ganda sekarang. Dia sendiri pernah mengorbankan tangannya untuk hal serupa—saat konfrontasi dengan tim Akatsuki waktu itu—meledakkan senjata api dengan menahan pucuknya saat ditembakkan. Nekat tapi mujarab.

"Karena kau membagikan sinarmu kepadaku, _Sensei_ ," si _shinigami_ meneruskan kalimatnya seolah tangannya tidak sedang berdarah-darah.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan sekarang dari seberang jembatan. Beberapa menengok-nengok dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Yammy tidak bisa lama-lama di sini.

Si _shinigami_ agaknya berpikiran sama. Dengan gerakan mendadak dia berbalik dan lari begitu saja.

Yammy menyumpah keras dan segera mengejarnya. Tapi tubuhnya yang besar kurang menguntungkan di kondisi seperti ini. Orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun karena keributan tadi menghalangi jalannya.

Sesuatu menyandung kakinya dan Yammy nyaris saja terjungkal. Dia menabrak beberapa orang yang berteriak marah. Si _shinigami_ rupanya membawanya kembali ke pasar darurat. Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang Brasil ini. Disingkirkannya lautan manusia itu dengan serabutan, tapi dari sudut matanya Yammy tahu ada polisi yang berkeliaran dalam seragam.

Teringat olehnya sesosok tubuh kurus berambut hitam yang ada di sebuah apartemen di Meksiko, yang pasti tengah menunggunya pulang, yang mungkin tidak mengerti untuk apa Yammy menyuntiknya dengan insulin setiap pagi.

Kalau Ulquiorra dahulu mirip mayat hidup, sekarang dia benar-benar seperti mayat. Sinar kehidupan sudah sirna dari mata hijaunya.

 _Dan itu semua_ , pikir Yammy dengan tangan terkepal, _gara-gara Sousuke Aizen_. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Ulquiorra jatuh kembali dalam cengkeraman makhluk jahanam itu.

Jadi dilupakannya si _shinigami_ dan bergegas menuju bandara setelah menarik jatuh sekeranjang besar jeruk untuk menciptakan pengalih perhatian bagi polisi. Yammy punya kerjaan tambahan selain mencari penjual obat ilegal lain. Dia harus memindahkan Ulquiorra segera.

Tak diketahuinya bahwa sang _shinigami_ baru saja tertawa-tawa pelan sembari menepuk kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi menyandung kaki Yammy, berjalan santai menjauhi pasar itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampah di mana-mana. Bau busuk bertebaran. Meski demikian, seorang bocah laki-laki duduk di salah satu gunungan bangkai itu sambil memakan sesuatu dengan lahap._

 _Membunuh demi bisa makan. Entah kerakusan model setan mana yang diimitasinya, anak itu tak peduli lagi._

 _Satu kota kecil di Italia bagian selatan, gudang para mafia dan pencetak rekor kriminalitas tertinggi se-Eropa. Tidak ada rasa kemanusiaan di tempat itu, sama seperti tidak ada rasa apa-apa dalam roti tanpa ragi yang dijejalkan si anak ke mulutnya tanpa berhenti untuk menelan._

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu dia bergulat dengan seorang pria dewasa yang habis mencuri makanan._

 _Makan atau dimakan? Tapi manusia bukan hewan yang kanibal._

 _Membunuh atau dibunuh? Dunia memang kejam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria muda itu menangkap gelas anggur itu sebelum terjatuh lalu meminum isinya. Belatinya yang berdarah-darah lenyap di balik jasnya yang elegan._

 _Di bawah kakinya tergeletak sang pemilik gelas yang telah putus nyawa._

" _Keterampilan yang begitu indah... aku ingin menjadi muridmu!"_

 _Sama seperti perang timbul karena siklus kebencian yang tak berujung-pangkal,_ assassin _lahir dari_ assassin _yang lainnya._

Dan ketika sang _shinigami_ menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, segalanya telah terlambat. Muridnya sendiri, yang mengajukan diri berguru kepadanya setelah dibunuhnya ayahnya yang kaya raya, telah menjual si _shinigami_ kepada pihak berwajib. Hukuman mati menantinya—yang kemudian ditunda beberapa tahun dengan adanya campur tangan seorang ilmuwan Jepang bernama Kotaro Yanagisawa.

Tak ada bedanya. Dirinya bukan _cadaveri eccellenti_. Dia hanya _guinea pig_ sekarang. Tak ada orang yang akan bersedih atas kematiannya. Namanya tak akan muncul di surat kabar diiringi ucapan 'turut berdukacita'.

Yammy Largo dan Ulquiorra Chifer mungkin masih hidup sampai detik ini, ketika sesuatu diinjeksikan ke lengan sang _shinigami_ dan anggota geraknya itu mulai menggelepar dengan ukuran abnormal. Dia tak tahu. Dan tak peduli lagi. Sousuke Aizen tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi darinya karena—sang _shinigami_ menyadari dengan pahit—dia tidak mau mengkhianati Yammy, mantan gurunya.

Dan di sinilah dirinya berakhir sekarang, dikhianati muridnya sendiri.

Tapi seandainya SEMUA ITU TIDAK TERJADI, mungkin Yammy tidak mati sebagai pembunuh yang menemukan nuraninya kembali. Mungkin _shinigami_ tidak akan pernah bertemu Aguri Yukimura dan anak-anak kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka dalam dunia-penuh-darah-nya. Mungkin kedua puluh delapan jiwa-jiwa tersesat itu tidak akan menemukan cahaya yang menerangi masa depan mereka.

Karena memang _lebih baik menerangi jalan orang lain daripada sekadar bersinar_ *.

Dan sang _shinigami_ mungkin tidak akan menjadi _cadaveri eccellenti_ di saat dirinya—

—TAMAT.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's Note:_

 _Excellent Cadaver (Cadaveri Eccellenti)_ adalah judul buku nonfiksi karya **Alexander Stille** yang menceritakan pertarungan seorang magistrat (hakim sekaligus jaksa penuntut dalam tradisi Roma kuno) dengan Mafia Sicilia, di mana sang magistrat akhirnya tewas dibunuh pada tahun 1992 setelah berhasil menghukum ratusan anggota mafia. Istilah _cadaveri eccellenti_ di kalangan mafia tersebut merujuk pada target pembunuhan yang berstatus tinggi atau merupakan orang-orang pemerintah. Dalam fanfiksi ini, Roux memperluas penafsiran istilah tersebut pada Ulquiorra dan Koro- _sensei_ , yang sama-sama adalah _top priority_ untuk dibunuh :"

Yang bertanda * ini adalah _quotes_ oleh Santo Thomas Aquinas. Kutipan utuhnya dalam bahasa Inggris adalah " _Better to illuminate than merely to shine, to deliver to others contemplated truths than merely to contemplate_."

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca! Kritik dan saran kalian sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan penulis :)


End file.
